DF: Chiyoko's Adventure Destiny
by Rukia-chappy
Summary: OC Chiyoko Shima is thrown into another world , and will meet her destiny , and her trsgic past will continue to haunt her , follows DF storyline Oc is mine , Takuya/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Strange Message and New World**

" Bye Chiyoko"said her friend, a girl wave back and left for home. Her brown hair blew into the gentle breeze and her green eyes looked around . She came to bus stop and waited for the bus. She sat on bus and soon fell asleep. " Mom I'm home ". Said Chiyoko, " Welcome dear". Said her mother. " When dinner going to start", said Chiyoko. " Soon dear" said her mother. " Alright, i'm change, soccer practice was hard" said Chiyoko. Her mother smile, and Chiyoko went upstairs. Minutes later Chiyoko came down wearing carpis and a blue / silver lining t-shirt, with a light blue jacket. She flip open her cell phone, " I'm bored *yawn*."Said Chiyoko. *** Beep beep*** " huh, new message" said Chiyoko. She press yes on the text message, a voice came on, " CHIYOKO SHIMA, YOUR NEW DESTINY AWAITS TAKE THE 5; 45 TRAIN TO NEAREST TRAIN STATION". Said the voice, Chiyoko nodded and left out the door.

While running she heard a boy yelling something about destiny, " okay …you don't see that everyday,"said Chiyoko. She saw the boy get a soccer ball and suddenly a truck came out nowhere. " Ahhh"said the boy, Chiyoko stood there, and saw the boy wearing a helmet w/ goggles, red and yellow, greenish pants. He asked what time was it and the driver told him it five minutes before 5:45. The boy was shocked and took off running; Chiyoko had feeling she needed to follow him.

When he got on different trains, she would to. She looked around and saw an age; he was wearing banana, blue and whit clothes. They same to train station, she saw the boy and the other one getting into an elevator, the boy leapt and she did too. *** BANG*** " ow, my head" said Chiyoko, she hit the wall, the boys looked at her, " I'm alright ", said Chiyoko, they stayed quiet and the goggle boy said that we were going down fast, Chiyoko hang on, when the elevator went down fast and then it stopped.

The Bandana boy took off running so did the goggles boy did too. Chiyoko got off and saw trains, kids. Suddenly " waahhh stop it 'said a boy, Chiyoko saw them and got mad. The kids continue to pick on him, they laugh. " Hey!!! Leave him alone," said Chiyoko, the boys looked and went their way. " Sigh", " I guess, I am on my way "said Chiyoko, she turn, the boy grab her arm, " don't leave me alone" said the boy, she smiled and they both aboard the train. They came in car filled with others kids. She saw the boy from before and saw girl with blonde hair, and a boy who was wearing a jumpsuit, looking at the blonde girl with love-dovey eyes. She and the little boy sat down. " Hey, why did come on this train" said the boy, the two kids said something about it been closer, He turned into Chiyoko, little boy direction, and said " you're that girl from before you stalking me "said the boy, Chiyoko scoffed and said " you wish goggle head, I helped this boy out ". The two other laugh, the goggle boy glared back. " What your name "said the goggle boy. The blonde said, " I'm Zoë, The jumpsuit kid said " JP". " you "said Chiyoko. Looking in the goggle boy direction. " Takuya, what yours" said the goggle boy, " Chiyoko Shima"said Chiyoko. The little boy began to cry again and said his name was Tommy. Chiyoko tried to cheer him up. The train began to jerk, they stumble, and Chiyoko fell forward and hit a seat. Her vision began to blurred, and she saw ghost – spirits around her and the others. " Huh, what was that?" said Chiyoko. Her phone began to change, " these are d-tectors, welcome to the Digital World," said the same voice, her d-tector was blue and silver.

The jerking stop and Chiyoko saw floating white things. They look at the group, Zoë looked at one and one of them scared her. " marshshallows"said JP *sweatdrop*" Does really think about is food"said Chiyoko, one of the marshshalllows came up to her , and started making funny faces at her. a anime appears on Chiyoko forehead, " a face match HUH!"said Chiyoko . She went up and put her face against it. The "match" lasted for a few seconds. " what are you doing "said JP , " I'm was......um.... having a face match"said Chiyoko. " you better have tainted my windows with your slobber"said a voice. " AHHH GHOST!!!"sais the group, they hugged Chiyoko , " Hahaha , I'm no ghost"said a voice. " What are you then"said JP. "I'm trailmon or we called here a Digmon"said the voice . " Digimon"said Chiyoko. "that right , HOLD ON "said the trailmon. The train ride turn deadly, " Ahhh 'said the group. There were turns and spins , then it stop. " owww.... my head Tommy you alright"said Chiyoko. Tommy nodded and the others were alright too. " Welcome to Falme Termial, enjoy your stay"said the trailmon.

The train stops, and they got off, Tommy took off running. " wait ,I want to go home," said Tommy. Takuya and Chiyoko ran after him, " TOMMY "said Chiyoko." MAMA"said Tommy. They were stll running after him , " Tommy "said JP and Zoe

Tommy was along the train rail, Chiyoko looked scared, Takuya said something to him. Tommy nodded. Then a blasted came, two small creatures came towards them, and one of them hangs onto Chiyoko and the other one ran into Takuya. A dog-like creature came at them. It something about spirit, and Takuya ticked it off. He grabs Chiyoko, Tommy hand, started running. A blast of greenish fire knocked off Chiyoko in the darkness. " Ah no" said Takuya. Tommy looked scared. JP and Zoë looked scared too. A blast came towards Takuya and the others. " Oh great" said Takuya

_** Here my first chapter of this story , i hope you enjoyed and wait for the next one, Will Taky and Tommy be saved? What happen to Chiyoko? Find out next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Herapanimon (Wielder Of Life) / Spirit of Flame: Agunimon

_**Disclaimer : Thanks for waiting here is chapter 2 , i dont own Digimon , but I owned My Oc Chiyoko**_

"Oh no" said Takuya, the attack didn't come. "Heavenly Shield" said a voice. "Huh".said Zoe, JP looked around, suddenly a Humanoid –Digimon flew in front of them. "Whoa" said JP, "you are alright everyone ".said the female digimon. The digimon had blue/ pure silver armor. It was angel-like, her head was covered with helmet, and flowing out of it was dirty –blonde hair. A staff in one her hands. "Oh my … it can't be "said Bokomon. He pulled out his book and turn to a page. "Herapanimon Wielder of Life ".said Bokomon

"He coming back "said Neemon, the digimon was called Cerberumon, a ball of energy was coming toward them. " Heavenly Shield "said Herapanimon. "Thanks" said Takuya. "Where Chiyoko"said Tommy. The shook their head. Another attack came again, it went towards Tommy. Herapanimon pushed them out of the way. Takuya and Tommy, and small digimon fell into small hole. Herapanimon hit a wall. "Ah"said the female digimon.

The impact hit was hard, Herapanimon dig-evolve back into Chiyoko. "Chiyoko"said the two they rushed to her side, Chiyoko tried to get up, but a pain shot through her body. "Agh, .I'm fine" said Chiyoko; "FINE, you're not fine" said Zoe. It was cut-short, "INCOMING" said JP, but it was too late, a wall of fire was coming towards them. Chiyoko and the other close their eyes wanting for fire to come.

Chiyoko didn't feel the fire and opened her eyes. "Sis "said Tommy voice. Chiyoko saw Tommy and three digimon. One of the Digimon was tall, color red and orange. "Who are you" said Chiyoko. "Spirit of Flame, Agunimon"said Bokomon. Soon Agunimon back flip to Cerbumon, who was trying attack. He missed and "Pyro Darts" said Agunimon. Fire darts went towards him, Agunimon did another attack called Fire Tornado. "Ahhh"said Cerberumon, data whirled. "Facial Code Digitize "said Agunimon.

Chiyoko fainted from her wounds; "CHIYOKO"said the group. Minutes later "Huh "said Chiyoko. She opened her eyes, "she awake" said Zoe. The others came, Takuya helped Chiyoko up, *Blush*. Chiyoko and the others went towards the train station again. But she felt this was the beginning of adventure. She looked at her D-tector, "Chiyoko hurry up" said Takuya, she ran to catch.

Elsewhere:

A boy in bandanna was looking at out the window from the train, **BEEP BEEP**. "Your destiny waits" said the voice on his D-tector. He grips it tightly and looked out the window again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own only Chiyoko , not any others .. thank you for the reviews **

**enjoy this chapter ...**

**Chapter 3: Lobomon**

After the fight with Digimon, Takuya, Chiyoko and Zoë watched JP and Tommy get on the train, once it was out of sight, they continued to walk. " Hey "said JP voice, " wait" said Tommy. They turn around and Tommy hugged Chiyoko. " I thought you were going home," said Takuya. Tommy and JP said about staying, Chiyoko smiled. They were walking through the village and didn't notice that JP and Tommy were gone.

" Help," shouted the two, Chiyoko saw them running by the white Digimon, which they saw earlier. Suddenly both of them fall into a whole. " Chiyoko watch out," shouted Takuya. He pushed her; they too fell into the same hole. Zoë and the other two Digimon watch the whole thing. Chiyoko held onto the boy, they landed in hay. " I'm ALIVE, thank you, My HERO," said Chiyoko, who was hugging Takuya. She pulled back and both blushed. " Ah. Pervert" said Chiyoko, she hit him and a handprint was on his cheek.

Soon they were walking, " where are we" said Chiyoko, " don't know but JP and Tommy went this way "said Takuya. They both saw footprints and heard help shout.  
" Lets go," said Takuya, he grabbed the girl hand. Soon they didn't know that Zoë and Bokoman, Neemon fell in.

They reached in a center of a dome. Chiyoko saw the Bandana boy protecting Tommy and JP. The digimon Pogomon turned into a toxic-like digimon. The boy began to fight it, an attack was to go towards Tommy and JP, " Execute Spirit Evuoltion"shouted Chiyoko. she cross and turn into Heraphanimon. " Heavenly Shield" said the warrior. A shield protected the two. " Who that" said the boy, seeing armor like digimon in Greek –like and dirty blonde hair, a helmet covered her face, only showing her nose and lips. A staff was in her hand and wings in her back. " Solar Needles" shouted Heraphanimon, she put her hand out and sun-like needles came out. BOOM! It didn't do anything. Heraphanimon was attack from behind and turn back into Chiyoko. " Chiyoko"shouted Takuya, he spirited evolve, the boy attacked the digimon and drew away it from Chiyoko.

Takuya changed back and grabbed Tommy, while JP grabbed Chiyoko, Zoë and the other were there. The Boy fell into the hole, " Oh no" said Takuya, Chiyoko look in horror as he fell. So they had to deal with the Digimon, Takuya tired to spirit evolve, but it didn't work. " Lobo-kendo "yelled a voice, Chiyoko saw Wolf-like warrior digimon. It vaporizes the toxic-like digimon. It was turned into an egg, there lied the white digimon.

Takuya grabbed the the boy , " let go of me"said the boy, "geez sorry , thank you"said Takuya , " Koji Minomoto"said the boy, He left . Chiyoko and the other left from the cave , They went to their adventure .


End file.
